Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smart entry system.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, a smart entry system is known which includes a locking sensor and an unlocking sensor disposed in an outer handle of a vehicle door (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 5170858). The locking sensor senses an operator's intention of locking a door. The unlocking sensor senses the operator's intention of unlocking the door. In this smart entry system, when detection of the intention of locking the door by the locking sensor and detection of the intention of unlocking the door by the unlocking sensor are performed at the same time while a door of a vehicle is in a locked state or the like, priority is given to maintaining a locked state or transitioning to the locked state.
In the related art, a door lock controller is known which forbids the unlocking of a door during a forbiddance time after the door of a vehicle is locked (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 5279562). The door lock controller releases the forbiddance time by starting transmission of a request signal when an approaching hand is sensed by a locking electrode and an unlocking electrode during the forbiddance time.